


Leg day

by Alazatours



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It's crack. Yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazatours/pseuds/Alazatours
Summary: no
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Leg day

Lovino was late for siesta time. He stood up and just slapped the desk, “Im a late for siesta TiME, Buenos out Mother fucKeRs!”

He ran out of the world meeting and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from some random workers, “We fucking out.”

He could hear Ludwig screaming for him to come back from the meeting room while Anotonio was chasing right behind him. Lovino COULD NOT be late for his siesta time and FUCK today was leg day. SO he looked around and found a random kid on a bike. 

So Lovino ran up to this kid on the bike and just smacked him in the fucking face. Then this kid just falls off the bike and Lovino kicks him, “This is my bike now bitch.” 

The kid looks up at Lovino, “Dude what the fuck?!”

‘Hm,” Lovino stared at him and just flipped him off with both of his hands. The kid flips him off back and Lovino takes off his whole shoe and throws it at this persons face, knocking him out right there and then. 

Anotonio finally caught up with him, “Lovino you’ve got to get beck to the a meeting Ludwig is getting very upset.”

Lovino looked at him and lifted his sunglasses, “Fuck you.”

Then he left and just began biking on the street, “I’M fucking LATE FOR SIESTA TIMe.”

He was biking with one shoe but that’s just life. Enough tears we’re all tired of crying and so Lovino just continued to bike above the speed limit. The streets and sidewalks were too slow for him, so he crossed the red light and just WENT INTO THE HIGHWAY.

Lovino was dodging shit, he was swerving and going in between a bunch of cars while simultaneously swearing everyone out. Bro this guy could HEAR the destruction in the background and oh my god there was a whole helicopter following him. Lovino was off the fucking rails and he continued to cause multiple accidents. 

“FrAtELLo Please sTop,” Feliciano was yelling from the helicopter. Lovino just glared at him and took off his other shoe. 

SO he threw his shoe and it hit his brother straight in the face, “I am LATE for siesta time.”

Lovino keeps biking and eventually he just gets off the highway and continued to crash into and run over people but NO ONE makes Lovino move for them. THEY MOVE FOR LOVINO

“NO BONGIORNO FO RYOU,” he yelled as he continued to bike faster. Bro. The Italian news was on this fucking man. Helicopters were RECORDING THIS SHIT as Lovino swerved around the streets. And Lovino didn’t give a damn, he had sunglasses.


End file.
